Fixing A Broken Girl
by myscarsheal
Summary: The darkness inside of her flows endlessly, without a care as the depression slowly eats her out, making her feel worthless. She finally finds the courage to fled her dreadful house, but can she escape the recurring nightmares, and flashbacks that haunt her brain? Once you break the glass, you can say your apologies numerous times, but it will still be broken just as much as her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again people. [Happy Thanksgiving btw. GOBBLE GOBBLE GOBBLE.]**

**I want to take a moment to thank " Percy'sFosterKid " & " misaai ." And when I mean thanks, I mean thank you with my dear life.**

**You guys are truly the best, may God bless yourself, I can actually say that for once, people actually cared for me. However, I want everyone to know that I didn't post that AN for pity nor reviews.**

**I mean't EVERY single word that went onto the page, I poured my heart and soul into it and I just wanted to say that on this fine day of celebrating thanks , I want to thank God for Percy'sFosterKid & misaai , my family and finally the person who uploaded Divergent so I can re-read it again for free.**

**Ilysfm you guys.**

**Now onto the story !**

* * *

I honestly thought I did escape depression when he left, everything was fine.

I thought I was going to have a splendid time with my father, with my only family member, without my foster family everything was just going to be peachy keen.

I finally cracked a smile, I wanted to run outside for miles and miles and not stop, jumping, twirling like I was finally free, I had earned my wings.

And then she broke it to me.

"You do realize, that you'll grow up, and leave. You won't be with your father anymore, everyone finds someone and leaves. My mom is getting old, and she can't spend the rest of her days by herself, you have to think about her, too. She's not the perfect person in everyone eyes, he finds something special in her." She whispered, glaring at me.

That's when the smiles stop cracking, and my heart started hurting and everything fell down on me like a stack of books.

Because that minute, I let my guard down, thinking I was finally going to get a happy ending, the world collapsed on my head, like the happiness I had felt was some kind of false hope I was holding on.

Probably because it was. Deep in my heart I did acknowledge that the cycle would repeat, that she would come back, 'supposedly' being on his knees begging for her, and she would let him back in, and she would make my live even more miserable this time.

And I had no say in this, I was just 13 and at the time he was living in here, I was counting down the remaining days of the 5 years until I was 18, so I could leave already.

Most people say they want to grow up, and when they DO grow up they wish they wouldn't have grown up.

That wasn't like me. I sure as hell wanted to grow up, move out and maybe spend the rest of my days in a happy environment, and I probably wouldn't trust anyone for a couple of years due to the brokerage and shattered pieces of my childhood. Because anyone with my life, WOULD want to grow up, and not go back.

And I just stayed quiet, because I knew she would be back, the rest of the five years would be hell and I honestly didn't know if I could make it out alive, or if I would've chosen suicide.

Because lately when she was here, that's all I had been thinking about. She took all her anger out on me, and I had nothing to say because if I did it was probably going to be worst.

I hated her physiological tricks on my father because he fell so easy for them. He would promise me, the next time he wouldn't fall for it but I knew that was a broken promise, I should not count on.

And she wanted to lecture me on manipulation? Because honestly, I meant every single word I had told my father.

I had no intentions on staying either, because I couldn't tolerate my step-mother nor my step-sister any longer, my mother had quit on me just like the rest, and truthfully I could be better all on my own.

I was just tired. Tired of everything and anything. Because happiness was too much to ever ask for, and apparently I wasn't getting it any time soon.

And in the God, that's all I could ever ask for. _Happiness. _Because honestly I could care less where I was living at, I just wanted to run away find my own happiness far away from everyone and everything. I just wanted to by happy.

And I wasn't.

And that's what I'm going to apparently intent to do, because home ISN'T where the heart is, it's where my demons hide, it's all dark inside.

What's a better way to find happiness, then running away from your parents'?

Because in the end, I would only miss my step-father, because they SO cared about me.

And as I heard the familiar sound of my alarm coming from the iPhone, I had ever so gladly purchased myself, I sat up groggily, with my very head pounding.

There was loud and obnoxious knocks on my hazel wooden door, too.

I didn't dare mutter a peep, maybe the person could return later to make my life miserable?

But she barged right through my door, with a huge half- wolfish grin plastered all over her fake Barbie face.

She leaned her head back and did a little laugh, which some found attractive but I personally always thought sounded more like a mix of coyote and hyena.

I shrugged my shoulders back at Charlotte, my step- sister and raised an eyebrow as her face drew confusion.

She snapped her fingers attentively at me, half expecting me to jump up, half expecting me to bow down to her like some kind of low peasant.

" _Helloooo? _Where's my breakfast?!" She snapped at me.

And as usual I woke up with me ' I want you all dead ' expression.

I put on my cozy, fuzzy rilakkuma slippers and walked over to the large window located in the middle of my bedroom and shut it closed.

I sighed as I made my way down stairs, ready to begin one more day full of commands and obligations.

* * *

**If you been reading this before the AN was posted props to you c:. **

**Because then you would know this wasn't the original first chapter posted hehehe. **

**However, I do like how I wrote the new story beginning, and how I've changed the story plot.**

**Please review if you liked the story, this first Chapter was really short, and to make up for it Chapter 3, will be really long, I just needed this one to be short other-wise I wouldn't be able to do what I've been planning out so-far.**

**You are probably asking yourselves why can't Chapter two be twice as long, and you'll find out soon enough, why.**

**In the mean time, tell me what you think in the review section and follow me on tumblr so we can chat 24/7, listen to music and fangirl together, I'll follow you back.**

**My tumblr : **

**ilysfm.**

**~MSH. **

**QOTD :**

**What is your current reads or re-reads?**

**I'm currently re-reading " Divergent " and I've been wanting to read " The Fault In Our Stars. " I think I'll go to B & N tomorrow to pick up a copy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, people of the United Nations Of Kentucky Fried Chicken! **

**I hope your Thanksgiving was swell and by that I mean, sorry to all the turkeys that got eaten or pigs. **

**Btw I'm enjoying some yummy pumpkin pie as of right nowies. BECAUSE I CAN.**

**Any whosies, I want to reply back someone who had made my day [ ASIDE FROM THE HEART ATTACK GIVERS : Percy'sFosterKid & misaai ily.]**

_**DEDEBUG9-** This is beautiful. My god. Are you Jesus. *LOLA* Btw the fault in our stars in fantistic._ **MOTHER OF HOLY CHEETOS. Can you take a minute here to explain to me how a good author can across my suck-tastic stories? LIKE HELLO GURRL, I've read your Bobito " RAINBOW DUCKS" and I'm starting to read " The Broken Ones ." MIGHT I SAY YOUR AWESOME, AND YOUR STORIES ARE PURE RANDOMNESS AND PERFECTION. ILY.**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

**Ayleen's POV**

**[Later into the day, after making breakfast for Charlotte and her mother ]**

I stormed out of the olive green house yet again, boiling with unspeakable rage, making my escape out of the large window located in my bedroom, not even bothering to collect my things. Whatever my step-mother had against me, had build up tremendously over the years much like what I felt towards her, all the horrid arguments and half-hearted apologies made me sick to my stomach. I should be glad that after all these years of her constantly demeaning me and breaking my low class self-esteem, that she had so easily kicked me out.

Part of me knew that I should return to my father, he would after all be calling my phone later, pleading me endlessly to come back, reminding me of all the good times we've shared, and I would've rightfully come back if only the step-monster I've been living with these past few years moved out of the picture. My father insisted that he had married her for my own benefit, though that was a questionable matter, since the woman hated anything to do with me with such despicable disgust.

So I left choosing the path my ignorant side desired oh so much and made my way into the streets, not before picking up a axe from our garage, just in case someone tried to kidnap me, I needed someway of protection for whatever decides to come my way. I continued to walk down Cherry Lane, and made a right onto University Boulevard. I had no idea, whatsoever of where I was heading to, but I might as well sleep under a bridge. I strolled past a Walmart and spotted the perfect area to sleep in - A wooden bench in the park! It was better than anything at this point, so I trotted over, looking side to side about to step foot onto the street until something yanked the collar of my shirt. I grabbed my axe, which stood neatly tucked under my shoulder and began to attack blindly at the unknown stranger.

_I was so not in the mood to get kidnapped today._

As I slowly turned around, feet now touching the solid concrete ground beneath, I recognized who attacked me, and then had a weird case of some serious ADHD. It was more like a what then a who.

_This could so not be happening, I was probably going psychotic by now._

But I knew what this thing that was attacking me was from Greek Mythology, I had recently taken a class for, and decided to totally be obsessed over it, but now was not the time to panic. It was the time to strike back. I dodged several attacks from the Minotaur, lunging at its legs as my axe made deep contact with the Minotaur and buried it deep within it's furry flesh. A imperial gold substance started to ooze out, almost like blood and as I was going to launch my final attack, it slammed me with it's horns. I tried to reach out and get back on my two feet but the world spun so fast around me, and I got dizzier by the second. Great I was about to be Minotaur chew. I tried to cling onto it's horns but the world dimmed and grew all dark.

**Leo's POV**

We were browsing through the busy streets of Manhattan, under the scorching sun down the bay near some port for some powerful demigod and this trip was starting to get on my nerves. I mean we have been walking under the burning sun for hours now and a flock of stupid and highly annoying sea-gulls were trying to make a nest in my hair, constantly pecking at my hair before I yelled spanish curses at them, while ruffling my hair.

"I can sense that's she's close." Grover whispered out, sniffing through the thin fall breeze.

Finally, all we gotta do is take her back to Camp Half-Blood and I'll go back and snuggle in my bed, watching cartoons. We kept on walking down University Boulevard until Nico stopped, suddenly alamared.

"Uh Guys? That's a Minotaur growl." He murmured in concern.

Already drawing his Stygian- Iron sword and Grover pulling out some kind of gardening tools, he must have borrowed from Jupiner, but they looked just as fierce and frightening despite the pink-colored handles of the blade. They held it aloft of their heads, ready to strike, while I summoned fire, onto my scrawny hands. I guess what was running through my minds, had happened to be playing the same way in Nico's and Grover's because their worried expressions gave it away. Right now, I didn't even care how long this journey took, I was just hoping that this girl was still alive, because where there is a monster, there's probably a demigod around them.

We rushed down the street as we heard the fearful monster growl yet again. As we turned down near a Walmart, we saw a girl by the Minotaur, spiraled all over the concrete pavement. Her deep auburn, reddish- brownish waterfalls of hair strands spread throughout all over the floor.

When Grover began to attack, that's when I realized she had an axe, and I could use the extra help to my advantage.

Nico began lunging at the monster, fearlessly like he had done once too many times, Grover was already cutting scratches deep within the Minotaur, and imperial gold liquid was already oozing out of the monsters veins. I just needed to finish the job.

I jumped on the monsters back more than crazy like a madman, and stabbed the monster, as he clenched his talons around Nico's waist.

_And Boof! _The monster vanished, leaving trails of yellow powder over the street. I did a quick fist-pump in the air and quickly scrambled over towards the girl, deep in trance of her sleep.

"Hello?" I whispered into her ear, no response. Maybe she had already died? I checked her pulse, accommodating her 'Tricky Mouse' Mickey Mouse sweater.

Nico and Grover looked over my shoulder, worryingly at the her.

"She's still alive guys!" I shouted.

"Okay, Leo we have to leave back to camp now. So uh, me and Nico are the only ones, that weapons, so you pick her up and carry her and we make a mad-dash for the camp, got it?" Grover explained to me.

I scooped her up, her tiny petite frame pressed against my scrawny chest, and carried her bridal style, throughout the streets until we reached the camp.

One we finally got the golden gate of Camp Half-Blood, we rushed in, and dove straight to the Big House, avoiding questions from the curious campers.

Chiron stood before us, and stared at the girl who head was well buried into my chest. I didn't even know her name.

"Who- is that girl? I demand answers at once, you surely did not bring yet another mortal to this camp, did you Grover?" Chiron bellowed at him.

But before he spoke up, I cleared my throat and stepped forward. I was clearly the one with the girl on my chest.

"No, she's nota mortal. She's the demigod you have sent us to find, she was unconscious next to a Minotaur, but had done some serious damage to the monster, with her axe." I spoke up.

"Ah-Yes! Well, take her to the infirmary at once, Mr. Valdez. Meeting dismissed!" He murmured.

I exited out of the Big House, yet again avoiding the high fives and the smirks that the Stoll brothers were casting me, apparently someone was thinking a little too dirty.

I dodged into the infirmary and set her up on the stretcher watching her hair once again spread out.

Percy was taking care of her, feeding her ambrosia into her tiny mouth, and I kind of felt a tug at my stomach, watching that. I mean Percy was smiling at her [In a brotherly sort-of way] but it still made me a bit uncomfortable.

I was about to leave until I heard a soft yawn, like a little kitten and saw the mystery girl rub her eyes, and carefully examine her surroundings.

"Did you guys kidnap me? I warn I got a axe and it's right next to m-." She looked next to her, disappointed her axe was missing.

"GAH! You took my axe too! I could still beat you up!" She said, and walked over to Percy about to punch his chest when he grabbed her fist. He softened his expression and laughed lightly.

"Hey, I'm Percy, and I'm pretty sure well-aware that you know, you were attacked by some monster?" He whispered into her ear.

She nodded her head, waiting expectantly looking at Percy.

"So, Leo Valdez over there [he pointed at me, and the girl looked at me, both up and down, pretty much sizing me up] actually carried you over here." He said laughing at the confusion written all over her face.

"What's your name?" Percy asked her, while I pretty much just sat there dumbfounded.

"Ayleen." She whispered softly into the thin air.

"Woah, that's a cool name, like pronouced I-Lean? " Percy questioned.

I finally spoke up and walked my way towards her.

"So which way do you lean?" I prayed that she would get the joke.

But instead she gave me a death glare that could've scared Hades himself.

"That's not a very nice stare to give, to the one who saved YOUR life." I said mocking a cocky tone, lifting my head up.

"Why didn't you just leave me there to die? I couldn't live ALL my live sleeping on a park bench." She replied back, this time with more anger into her tone.

"What do mean, sleeping on a park bench?" I questioned. What had happened to her before we had arrived at the scene?

"GAH! I'm not revealing my secrets to a bag of bones, or anyone else!" She replied and at this she bounced off the bed, and exited the room, slamming the door.

I quickly barged out of the room, chasing angrily at her. She do did not just call me, a bag of bones! I have her know that I have a 8-pack!

I chased after, as she quickened her pace and examined everything around her, she obviously was lost.

So I snuck up behind her, grabbed her waist and slung her over my shoulder, like she weighed nothing. For 16 year old, she was under weight.

"UHH! VALDEZ PUT ME DOWN!" She shocking loud, screamed into my ear, and gently tugged at my curly locks of hair.

"Never, Strawberry Shortcake." Her long reddish-brownish locks of hair were getting on my face, as I kept on walking down.

"Leo! Put me down!" She pouted cutely, as she quivered her lips.

"Forget, it Shortcake." I whispered huskily into her ear.

I wasn't sure why I was doing this, I kind of hated her, for being a jerk at me, but I kind of liked her over my shoulders, and I decided to keep it that way.

And I just kept on walking, with her positioned over my shoulders, her auburn hair tangled onto my face, her sweet essence of her hair on my shoulders and nose, until he stopped us, widely smirking at Ayleen, all the color of my face drained and my stomach cringed.

It was...

* * *

**So if you've read before the AN was posted, props to you again. **

**Because then you would you this was the original Chapter 1 c:**

**Please leave me constructive criticism in the review section, or just random things like how was your day, because I love you and I want to interact more, because I like making friends.**

**BTW I guess this website doesn't allow you to post links onto here, but if you guys would like to get in contact I have my tumblr in my bio, so we could chat and pull all nighters and look at PJO fandom stuff and other coolsies stuff and idk but it'll be fun c:**

**QOTD:**

**Brownies or Cupcakes?**

**I love both personally, but IF I HAD TO choose, it would be brownies and I would like make it rain with sprinkles, lmao :3. **


End file.
